Black Dress
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: After being left at restaurant the previous night, Lucifer makes amends with Chloe, leading to an actual date with the Devil. Canon divergence from 2x10.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first part of a tiny two-shot I wrote for my Lucifer Secret Santa, emmascaptn on Tumblr. If you think it was heavily influenced by my other OTP, you would be correct. ;)_

* * *

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear!" Chloe Decker had gone through every item hanging in her closet at least a dozen times, and she was still no closer to finding an outfit for tonight. It was her first official date with Lucifer, and she was beyond nervous. He had a lot of making up to do after he stood her up at that fancy steakhouse, but the next morning at the station she walked to her desk as there stood a bouquet of a dozen, long-stemmed red roses with card attached. She recognized that scrawling script anywhere:

 _Detective,_

 _Allow me to formally apologize for my abhorrent behavior, and please permit me to try and make it up to you. I will be arriving at your door at 8pm this evening._

 _Yours,_

 _L.M._

She scooped up the bouquet, inhaling its sweet scent; she didn't even want to try to dissect his choice of words at the end of his note. All she knew was that she had a date, and there had been butterflies in her stomach all day.

Now, hours later and still no closer to finding an outfit for the night, Chloe flung herself onto her bed, trying to even out her breathing as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She didn't even notice that someone had walked into her doorway.

"Hey, Decker...why so glum?" Maze asked, leaning on the door frame.

Chloe looked over at her roommate, and said, "I have a date tonight. With Lucifer." Maze's eye's lit up at her roommate's admittance. "But I don't know what to wear."

Maze's mouth curled into that mischievous smile that frightened Chloe. "I think I might have something…" She rushed out of sight. If this were a cartoon, she would have left a Maze-shaped cloud—she ran so fast.

"Maze, that isn't necessary…" Chloe yelled, but it was too late, she could already hear Maze's high-heeled boots clicking against the woods as she got closer and closer. Maze walked into the Chloe's room holding a hanger with a strapless latex dress with a slit all the way up to her hip. On the hanger, a collar was dangling, adorned with spikes, and she had a whip in her other hand.

Chloe just at the end of the bed, dumbfounded. "You honestly think that's an appropriate date outfit?"

Maze shrugged. "Always worked for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I can't wear that on a date, especially not a first date!"

"You have a date, mommy?!" Trixie bounded in Chloe's room, pushing past Maze and her dominatrix couture.

"He's a lucky guy, Chloe. But you know he has to answer to me if he does anything stupid" Dan asked, now standing behind Maze.

"You do know Chloe is perfectly capable of handling herself, right Danny Boy?" Maze taunted, looking over her shoulder behind her.

"Are you going on a date with Lucifer?!" Trixie asked.

"Yes, Monkey, I am."

"Yes! I knew he liked you! What are you going to wear!?"

"Well, I…" Her thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll go get it," Dan offered, as he scuttled toward the front door. When he came back, he was holding what seemed to be a clothing box, with another note attached to it. "Must be for you, Chloe." He brought it to her and placed it on her lap. She took the note, and was so shocked at how this letter started, she even put her hand over her mouth to contain her shock

 _Chloe,_

 _Before I even sent those flowers today, I had Maze do a little reconnaissance for me, and she confirmed that maybe you needed a new garment for the evening._

 _She also clued me into one of your favorite films, which coincidentally is one we have in common. Inside you will find the exact black Givenchy gown and black satin gloves worn by Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast at Tiffany's." I even provided some Mikimoto pearls, Salvatore Ferragamo heels, and a Cartier tiara to complete the ensemble._

 _How was I able to acquire this national treasure as that dress? Let's just say someone owed me a favor…_

 _Until 8pm._

 _Yours,_

 _L.M._

Chloe tried to halt the oncoming storm of emotions, but to no avail; she openly cried in front her ex, her roommate, and her daughter, who had jumped up on the bed at the sight of seeing her mother in tears, "Mommy, why are you crying?" Chloe just hugged her even more as she handed the note to Dan, while Maze sported a smug look.

"I hope you don't mind that I helped out…"

Chloe looked up at Maze with beaming smile. "Thank you." She then looked over at Dan, his stunned face making her laugh. "Dan, I think everything is going to just fine."

"I'd say so…" Dan walked over to Trixie and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you going to behave for Maze tonight while Mommy is with Lucifer?"

"Daddy, I think it's Maze you have to worry about, but I'll watch her," Trixie said, giving her friend a thumbs up; Maze winked at Trixie.

Dan shook his head and smiled as he looked at Chloe and gave her a nod, which she returned. She knew it was Dan's way of giving his approval. He then left, leaving her with Maze and Trixie. "Well, now I know what I'm wearing…" she laughed, wiping away some of the wetness from her cheeks.

"I'd say it's time to get you ready, Holly," Maze exclaimed.

**DS**

It was ten minutes until 8pm, and Chloe's nerves were amplified ten-fold.

After a shower and a (thorough) shave, Maze assisted her with her hair and make-up. Despite how she made herself up, Maze was able to capture Holly Golighty's easy glam on Chloe with ease. Maze even assisted with giving Chloe the classic Audrey Hepburn high up-do. When Trixie saw her mother, all she could say was that she looked like a princess, and damn she feel like one. And now she was just waiting on her prince. But there was that voice in the back of her head that kept telling her that he wasn't going to show, just like last time, and now she couldn't seem to calm down.

"Would you calm down? You're going to burn holes into the wood with all of that pacing!" Maze exclaimed. "He's going to be here!"

"I know, I know...I just…"

Maze placed her hands on Chloe shoulders, halting her movement. "Chloe, everything is going to be fine. Trust me: he wouldn't go through all this trouble and not show up." Chloe nodded her head, and Maze continued, "Now, it's time the gloves go on."

As Chloe was adjusting the second glove into place, the doorbell rang, this time Maze went to inspect. Chloe noticed how wide Maze's eye went at peeking through the peep hole. She looked at Chloe and said, "Your prince awaits." And with that, Maze went into Trixie's room, no doubt to tell her scary stories.

Taking a deep breath with her gloved hand on the door, Chloe twisted the knob and opened it, and she exhaled as she saw him in front of her. His hair was perfectly styled, and only a slight bit of a five o'clock shadow detectable on his jaw line. Knowing him and his affinity for Prada, she shouldn't have been surprised that he would show up in an impeccably tailored tuxedo, but it nevertheless made her heart skip a beat. Then she noticed a single red rose in his left hand, and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Chloe." Seeing it his handwriting was one thing, but to actually hear him refer to her as something other than "Detective" in his silky voice was like magic. "You look stunning. Simply stunning."

Chloe couldn't help but blush. "And you look…"

"I know, darling," Lucifer winked and Chloe rolled her eyes. Lucifer then held out his left hand, the single red rose pinched between his fingers. She took it from him, lifting it to her nose and inhaling, much as she did with the bouquet she received earlier that day. "Now, my lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?"

"Yes, I will." Chloe took hold of elbow as he offered it to her. As they exited the house, Chloe locked the door behind her. They walked to the convertible, Lucifer opening the car door for her. As she settled into the passenger's seat, she looked over to Lucifer and asked, "So, where are we going?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." With a devilish grin, he peeled out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is part two of my Lucifer Secret Santa gift for emmascaptn. If you thought part 1 gave you all the CS feels... ;)_

* * *

Chloe half expected Lucifer to take her to another fancy restaurant―hell, it wouldn't have shocked her if he had brought her to the restaurant they were supposed to go last night. She never thought Lucifer would've set up a candlelit dinner on the beach.

Lucifer drove them up to seedy-looking dive bar, which garnered an "are you kidding me?" look from Chloe. "Relax, Detective. This is merely our parking spot. We can walk the rest of the way. " He put the car into park and shut it off, exiting the driver side swifty. In no time, he was on her side opening the door and offering his hand out for leverage. He escorted her through the darkened lot, and past the wooden fence separating the concrete from the sand. It was difficult to walk through, due to Chloe's shoes sinking each time she took a step, but he kept his hold on her as he brought her closer to shore. When she saw the single table with an ivory tablecloth set for two, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"This is just…"

"Perfect? Wonderful? Everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Definitely not what I expected…" She looked up at him, seeing his smile falter, and acted quickly. "But that's not a bad thing." That turned his frown upside down.

"Come, must not keep the staff waiting…"

"Staff?" Confused, Chloe let him guide her to her chair, right where the sand went from dry to damp. He pulled out her chair for her, and he even unfolded her napkin and placed it on her lap. His fingers grazed her thigh; she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at his inadvertent yet intimate touch. When he pushed her closer to the table, she took notice of the expensive china and crystal vase which held another red rose. As he sat down, he saw behind him a white tent.

"Oh, Garçon?" he called, as he rung a tiny bell he produced from his pocket.

Appearing from the tent was Amenadiel, dressed like a waiter in fancy restaurant. A small chuckle formed in the back of Chloe's throat at seeing such an intimidating man dressed as a server.

"Are you ready to hear the menu tonight, madame?" said Amenadiel through clenched teeth. Call it a hunch, but Chloe was pretty sure Lucifer roped him into being here somehow.

"Absolutely, sir," she said, smiling at him.

"Tonight's menu will start off with a house salad with a light mustard vinaigrette, followed by filet mignon, medium rare. For dessert: classic cheesecake with strawberries."

"Thank you, Garçon," Lucifer said.

"I told you to stop calling me that…"

"If you want me to put in Maze's good graces, you will let me call you whatever I wish," Lucifer responded with a smile. "Now, if you please: the salad."

Amenadiel nodded, trudging through the sand towards the pop-up tent. Lucifer looked back to Chloe, who was looking at him with the sweetest smile and what looked to be tears in her eyes.

"Detective, are you alright?"

She cleared her throat. "How did you know what my favorite foods were?"

"I might have asked around...Detective Dou—Dan was extremely helpful."

"You really weren't kidding when you said you wanted to make it up to me, huh?" she asked, wiping away a tear that escaped.

Lucifer held out his hand, reaching across the table. She didn't even think twice about bringing hers over and placing her palm against his. "Chloe...I need to apologize formally for my behavior."

"Lucifer it isn't necessary…"

"Oh, but it is. To be honest, I felt something I have never in my life experienced: fear." His eyes left hers momentarily as he looked down at the table, gathering his thoughts.

However, Amenadiel picked a hell of a time to show up with the salad. He placed it between them, breaking the tension momentarily. "Thank you," Chloe said, and he nodded back at her. Lucifer used the salad spoons to place some on her plate, followed by his own.

They ate in a comfortable silence, which was odd, considering what Lucifer was admitting only minutes before. Just as they finished, Lucifer rang the bell again, with Amenadiel carrying two plates with an eight ounce filet on each. They both cut into the meat, revealing a perfectly pink interior. Chloe actually moaned out loud when she took her first bite, and it took everything Lucifer had to tell his body not to react, but it didn't listen. Below the table, Lucifer's little devil stirred.

"My compliments to the chef," she claimed between bites, "This might be the best filet I've ever had."

"For all of his annoying traits, Amenadiel skills in the kitchen are second-to-none."

"Amenadiel cooked, too?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"He's been getting acclimated to Los Angeles, and he actually started taking cooking classes," Lucifer explained, sipping from his glass of cabernet sauvignon (Chloe's favorite red).

"Think he would be willing to be a live-in chef?" she joked.

"If it got him closer to Maze, he might take you up on that."

They both finished their entree just as Amenadiel arrived with one massive slice of classic New York-style cheesecake coated in strawberry sauce.

"That looks heavenly," she sighed.

"Ironic choice of words." Chloe smiled as he laughed. She was about to take her fork and dig in when he held up his hand, halting her progress. "Allow me."

Chloe's breathing stilled as she watched Lucifer stick his fork at the end of the dessert, placing a decent-sized portion onto the utensil. He stood up from his chair to make leaning over the table easier as he held his hand under the fork to keep from dropping the morsel. Chloe stood as well as he reached her lips. They parted slowly as her eyes shut, giving him room to place the cheesecake onto her tongue. His lips closed against the fork, making sure she received every bit of it. Just like earlier with the filet, her audible moan caused his trousers to become tighter.

"Heavenly was right!" she exclaimed.

"Don't let me get in the way of your budding affections for the dessert, darling," he joked.

"Oh, stop it," Chloe grasped her fork, and scooped up a portion. "Here, you need to try it." It was Chloe's turn to lean over the table, angling for Lucifer's mouth. She wondered if she looked like that when he fed her; if so, he must have reacted the same way. Seeing him with his eyes closed and hearing that pleasurable sound from the back of his throat had her body on fire.

"You were not wrong; that was delicious," he admitted, staring into her eyes.

"I told you," she whispered.

She stood there awkwardly, the only sound she could hear was the crashing of the waves against the shore.

He finally broke the silence. "Dance with me."

"Wh...what?" she asked, shaking her head out of its momentary fog

"Dance with me."

She didn't even verbalize her answer. She simply took his hand as he got up from his chair, and guided her to where the sand was not as heavy. He pulled out his phone, and soon the air was filled with music.

 _All of the lights land on you_

 _The rest of the world fades from view_

 _And all of the love I see_

 _Please, please you say you feel it to_

Lucifer pulled Chloe into his embrace, placing his right hand on her hip and taking her right hand in his left, cradling them in between their bodies as they swayed to the music.

"You even chose my favorite song…"

"Even if I had this excuse of atoning for my mistake, I would've still figured them out eventually."

Chloe desperately needed him to finish his conversation from earlier. "Why were you so afraid?"

He sighed. "I had spoken to Linda earlier in the day, and she made me realize some things about myself that I didn't want to accept."

"Oh?"

"She told me that people come to Los Angeles for two reasons: either they are running from something or searching for something. When I told her that it wasn't the former, she assumed it was the latter. But when I told that I wasn't searching for anything, she thought…"

Chloe wasn't sure if she had ever been able to hear her heartbeat that loudly in her ears. "That you had already found it." He nodded. "So, did you find it?" Again all he could do was nod. In the tinest voice possible, she asked, "What is it?"

His eyes met hers, and it was if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Don't you know, Chloe? It's you."

This time, the tears flowed freely as Chloe let go of his hand and placed hers on the back of his head. She gently urged him forward, their foreheads touching before finally their lips met in a sweet, exploratory kiss, full of promise and new beginning. With the full moon glowing over the crashing waves, Christina Perri's voice playing melodically, and her lips being thoroughly kissed by Lucifer, Chloe Decker could honestly say that it was the best date ever.

(When she got home after being dropped off, Lucifer kissed her goodnight, telling her that he would see her tomorrow morning at the station. It took two seconds for him to text her, asking if she would go out with him again. She said yes.)


End file.
